


Sixteen Again

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stay away from Castiel's new, younger vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Again

When Castiel dropped Sam and Dean back in time to fight off Anna, he wore himself thin. He was lain up and unconsciousness for the entire time Dean and Sam were in the 70's and when it came time for then to go back, Cas only had enough mojo to poof Sam and Dean back to their proper time zone.

He waited out in the bizarre and unfamiliar world of the 70's, and when he felt like he was ready, he jumped forward. Only, Castiel wasn't ready, and the toll of jumping through time had ripped his vessel apart. James Novak of 2010 was no more. Castiel was torn from earth, Jimmy Novak's body dissolving into nothing.

What happened next was pure angelic instinct as his grace sought out the closest living vessel that could handle his power. The one who happened to be closest was a young boy on his way back from school. A boy named James, but all of his friends called him Jimmy.

A young Jimmy Novak strolled by on his way back from school. He was only sixteen, only a junior in high school, when he was rushed by grace, his body consumed by Castiel. The boy dropped, and when he came back up, he was no longer Jimmy, but once more Castiel.

Since James Novak of 2010 had already given Cas his consent, Castiel could occupy Jimmy's body whenever need be, despite whether it was past, present, or future. Angelic rules were strange, but they worked, so... Castiel stood and clenched and unclenched his hands a few times before he turned his head and walked with a purpose. He reached the spot he had landed in, and the extra traces of grace in the air allowed him to become more powerful, letting him jump back to 2010.

~*~

Dean was sitting on the edge of another dinghy motel bed, his boot-clad feet knocking into the wooden footboard of the queen bed. Godzilla vs. Mathura was on again, and while Sam was away doing his nerd thing, the tv was all Dean's. He went to take a sip of his beer when there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and stood up to go open the door. Sam really needed to start remembering his damn keys.

"Dammit, Sam," Dean shouted from the other side of the door. He pulled it open and was prepared to give Sammy a spill on how he seriously needed to stop interrupting Godzilla time but stopped with his mouth open- 'cause that wasn't Sam. It wasn't Sam at all.

The boy who stood at the door was about four inches shorter than Dean was. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans with knees that were just on the verge of tearing completely through. His hoodie that he was wearing was black, the words "Metallica" cut in half by the zipper. The boys face was pale, but not to an unpleasant extent. He had full lips and a less than pointed nose and... his eyes... The boy had extremely blue eyes. It was like looking into the ocean and being able to see all the life that resonated there. The boy raised an eyebrow at Dean and set his lips thin.

"Well," the boy said, shrugging his small shoulders. Dean blinked in confusion.

"Well what, who the hell are you?" He snapped. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's me, it's Castiel."

~*~

Dean slammed the fridge shut, beer in hand.

"What the hell happened to you man, we all thought Anna had gotten a hold of you or something," Dean said. He plopped down next to Castiel on the couch, but then thought better of it and stood to pace.

Dean was usually pretty good about his kind of thing- not bein attracted to anybody of the same sex, and definitely not anyone under the age of eighteen, but with mini-Cas on the couch, with his mussed hair and full lips and /god/, his fucking eyes, Dean could already picture himself losing control.

"-and I found young Jimmy and... Dean. Dean! Are you even listening to me?" Cas had stood up and was now facing Dean, who finally shook himself of his stupor.

"Wha- yeah," he cleared his throat, "I'm good." Cas nodded and turned back around to rest his hands on the couch. Dean couldn't help but devour the sight of Cas' new, younger vessel; he way his jeans pulled tight across his rear, and the sweater hung loose on his shoulders. Even the boy's hair, that hung haphazardly off his head, lightly curling at the tips, beckoned to Dean. It was like he was just asking to be slammed up against a wall. Dean felt shivers trickle down his spine and he drew in a deep breath in order to get himself under control.

"We should probably call Sam and let him know what happened," Dean stated. He walked over to his phone that was resting on the night stand and flipped it open.

"Of course."

~*~

Sam thought it was hilarious, seeing such a powerful creature of god stuffed into a little scrawny teenaged boy who Sam was sure he could snap in half. He laughed for a good fifteen minutes before he was finally able to control himself.

"Good news is," Sam started, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, "I found us a case."

 

It turns out Castiel is just as good of a fighter now as he was when he was older (or in his older body) if not better. His new smaller size allowed him to weave between opponents while fighting, and when someone needed to crawl around in a wall, Cas was the man (boy?) for the job.

However, spending time around Cas was proving to be a difficult feat for Dean. Being younger just seemed to make such a big difference. The way younger Cas' hips sway, and his young face was impossible not to stare at while he talked and when he was silent just drove Dean insane. He had little things that he would do now, like lick his lips nonstop and brush the hair out of his eyes. Whenever he would address Dean, the older man couldn't help but stare at his lips, watching them form words. It was antagonizing for Dean. Week after week, he would come in from a job and take a shower, jacking off to the thought of Castiel's lips wrapped around his cock, or endless planes of pale skin lain out for him and only him. He'd come with a choked cry, painting the walls of the shower with his release. He'd come down from his aftershocks, rinse off, and towel down before going back out into the main room. He dealt with his conflicted feels like that for a while. That worked for Dean. It actually worked rather well, until Castiel was injured during a hunt.

~*~

The demons they were fighting turned out to be more than they were expecting. Four known and three other unknown demons gained up on the trio, attacking from all sides. Dean could hear the sounds of Sam's shotgun going off, harmonized my the metallic clang of Castiel's angel blade. He gritted his teeth as he jammed Ruby's knife into the chest of a demon, pulling it out and moving onto the next one. What stopped him in his tracks was a cry from the other side of the room, to young to be Sam.

Dean swiveled from where he stood, and could see Castiel pinned under a demon. The monster had Cas' blade turned on its owner and Cas was desperately trying to get it back from the demon. Dean stabbed the nearest demon and ran over to Castiel, not even bothering to take Ruby's knife with him. He ripped the demon off Cas by its shoulders, grabbed the angel blade out of its hands, and slit the demons throat. The demon went down with a chokes muffled with blood and was dead before his head hit the concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse they were in. Dean was by Castiel's side in an instant, and a scream and expulsion of demon smoke later, Sam was there too. Dean sat with Castiel's head in his lap, his fingers gently brushing the falling hair out of Cas' eyes. Castiel smiled up at both of them before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. Dean's heart rate raced and he scrambled to check his pulse. Luckily, it was there. Faint, yes, but there none the less. Dean looked over at Sam, who was staring back at him, clearly waiting for instructions, which Dean was more than happy to give.

"We need to get him back to the motel, now!"

~*~

Dean carried a bloodied and limp Castiel into the motel room, gently depositing him on one of the musty beds. While Sam went around to get gauze, Dean stayed by Cas' side, stroking the vessels small hand. Every now and then Cas' eyes would open just a slant before be smiled up at Dean and slipped back into the unconscious.

Sam had helped Dean wrap Cas up, and once Sam felt Dean had calmed down a bit and it was safe, he went off to the library to do some research on why it was that the demons were running amok. Dean stayed back of course and watched over Castiel, who was quickly recovering. Every now and Cas would wake up to the point of mumbling something, usually along the lines of a distorted "Dean". Dean would run his hand through Cas' hair, kissing his forehead and telling him it was gonna be okay. Cas would smile and drift back away to the realms of unconsciousness.

After about twenty minutes of back and forth with subconsciousness, Dean was happy to see Castiel lazily blinking up at him. He moved to kiss Cas on the forehead, but Cas craned his neck, making Dean land a kiss to his lips. Dean pulled back quickly and a young Cas batted his eyelashes, blushing crimson across his cheeks. Dean looked down at Cas questioning my before he moved back down, capturing Cas' lips in a deep kiss. Cas brought his hands up, one cupping the back of Dean's neck and the other splaying out between Dean's shoulder blades. Dean moaned into the kiss, leaning over Cas' smaller body to get a different angle. He kept their lips locked and moved one hand from it's place next to Cas' shoulder to trail down his stomach, feeling the definition of muscle only young boys had. Dean let his fore finger and thumb wiggle under the cotton fabric of Cas' shirt, absorbing the feel of the soft, undamaged skin of such a young vessel. Cas pulled his mouth away and let his head fall back on one of the pillows, gasping for air and moaning at Dean's venturing touches.

"Fuck, Cas, so beautiful," Dean moaned, diving down to suckle bruises into the boy's neck and collar bones. He moved his hands up and removed Cas' shirt, eyes devouring the plane of smooth skin lain out in front of him. He ran a flat palm across the side of Cas' ribs, tongue darting out to moisten his bottom lip. "Fuck, Cas. Wanna be in you so bad," Dean groaned. He was passed the I'm a sick old man thing, knowing Cas wanted this just as bad as he did. Cas' eyes rolled back into his head at Dean's words, his bottom lip worried between his canine.

"Please..." He gasped out. Dean moved, slinking down to remove Cas' jeans, pleased to see the damp spot at the front of his plaid boxers. God Cas was vulgar and sexy and vulnerable all at the same time and it was making Dean's head spin. Cas canted his hips up as Dean tried to work his jeans down, a high-pitched whine escaping past his lips as the rough denim of his jeans brushed against the erection straining against his boxers.

"Fuck, Cas, one second, almost there," Dean gasped. He stood and went over to a drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. At the sight of it, Cas squirmed around on the bed, hands fisted into the slightly scratchy sheets of the motel's bed. Dean groaned internally at the sight of Castiel's writhing, couldn't wait to pound into the pliant body of a young Jimmy Novak. He moved back to the bed, clicking the cap of he lube open, coating two fingers. Cas wiggled again, impatience growing. Dean smirked, wondering just how kinky the little angel was. Dean quirkier an eyebrow up at Castiel. "What is it, Cas?" Castiel whined high in his throat.

"D-dean... Please!" Cas gasped out. Dean played a thin smile onto his lips.

"Castiel, you're going to have to give me a bit more intel on what you want me to do. I'm going to need to hear you say the things you want," Dean drawled, absent-mindedly rubbing his middle and index finger together, showing off just how slicked up they were, beckoning out to Castiel, whose neck was now arched against the pillows, his hands gripping the sheets ever tighter.

"Fuck, Dean. Wanna feel you in me so bad, want your fingers in me, feel you scissor me open for your cock- uhn- please!" Cas let a flood of obscenities fall from his mouth, each word and little mewl going straight to Dean's cock. Cas' eyes rolled back into his skull, his tongue flicking out to lave at his bottom lip, seeking some type of attention from Dean. Attention Dean was ready to give, as he leaned forward, moving one slicked finger to Castiel's entrance.

"Shit, Cas, your tight," Dean sighed, pushing his index finger down to the second knuckle, stopping to wiggle it around inside Castiel, making the kid angel writhe and push down on Dean's finger, clamping his muscles around him. He was silently begging for more with his actions, and when the silence became deafening, he began to shout his needs, breaking his phrases with needy moans and gasps.

"God, Dean, please, just- uhh, just fuh-fuck fuck... Fuck me already. N-need -ohmygod you inside. god wanna be stretched by your big cock, fuck! " Dean was done teasing his angel, pushing his first finger in all the way, wiggling it around a little before adding a second and a third. He played at Cas' tight hole for a while, captivated by the way Cas was actually able to spread around him, tight virgin hole now pink and puffy and slick, just waiting for Dean to take him. Dean clasped one hand onto the pale skin of Cas' thigh, pulling the boy forward, close enough for Cas to be able to wrap his legs around Dean's waist, which he did.

"Ready for me, baby?" Dean asked. He obviously knew Cas was, and he didn't wait for an answer before he removed his three fingers, spreading the access lube from his fingers to his dick before he was pushing into Castiel, moans being ripped from the both of them. Dean bottomed out, eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open as he moved back, the head of his cock the only thing still buried in Cas before he snapped his hips forward, slamming in Castiel with full force, causing the boy to cry out.

"Dean!" Cas cried wobbly, his hands seeking purchase on Deans arms. Dean leaned down, catching Castiel's mouth with his own. He fucked his to tongue into Cas' mouth in time with the thrust of his hips, flooding Castiel with sensations from both ends. Cas' finger dug into the skin of Dean's arm as he tried to force himself down on Dean, pulling himself closer by his legs.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed when he broke the kiss. He let his head fall back as he snapped his hips forward again, grunts falling past his lips. Castiel's eyes were rolling back in his head, each one of Dean's grunts meant with one of his moans and mewls.

"Shit, Dean, so- uhh -so fucking close," Castiel whimpered. His left hand had moved from Dean's arm down to his own dick, wrapping around the base and giving sharp tugs in counter to Dean's thrusts. Dean groaned at his words and began pumping his hips faster, angling his thrusts upward so he pegged Castiel's sweet spot every time. The boy screamed out in pleasure, head thrown back onto the pillow as he came all over his hand and belly. Castiel clamped down on Dean as he shuddered his release, dragging Dean into bliss moments after his waves hit. Dean came with a grunt, pumping into Castiel hard with each spurt of come. When he had finished, he pulled out slowly, moaning as the cold air lapped at his softening cock. Castiel was still login next to him in a state of bliss, his hair matted to his forehead, eyes barely open. He lazily rolled his head to one side, locking eyes with Dean.

"We should probably clean up before Sam comes back," Castiel slurred. Dean smiled back at him.

"I think you're right," he answered with a smirk. He pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes still locked with Castiel's.

"Shower?" Castiel asked. He stood at the edge of the bed, his cum still drying on his belly. Dean looked him up and down, licking his lips.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
